Mind Games
by Simie Blackwidow
Summary: This story is a crossover Sherlock homes and Twilight, Set in new moon just after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella is having trouble with dealing with the Cullen's leaving and goes into a zombie state. During the time her father's friend Mycroft comes for a visit and sees how Bella's acting. He offers a job to her in London and her life takes a turn.
1. Chapter 1

Mind games

**Authors note****: This is our first fanfiction sorry if there are any spelling errors, please read and review criticism is always appreciated if you have any tips please please share as this is my first time writing as well****. WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND SHERLOCK HOLMES, THEY BELONG TO STEPHINIE MEYER AND SIR AUTHUR CONAN DOYLE **

**Summary****: This story is a crossover Sherlock homes and Twilight, Set in new moon just after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella is having trouble with dealing with the Cullens leaving and goes into a zombie state. During the time her father's friend Mycroft comes for a visit and sees how Bella's acting. He offers a job to her in London and her life takes a turn. In London where she stays with Mycroft she meets the charming yet frustrating Sherlock Homes will her life take a turn for the worst? Will Homes actually feel something for this girl who seems to attract danger to her where ever she goes? Please read and find out**

**_Chapter 1: What just happened? _**

It had been a week since the incident at my birthday party that Alice insisted on throwing, and a week since I had seen any of the Cullens except Edward ( even he wasn't being responsive).He had barley spoken one word to me, till today… After school ended Edward came up to me and told me that he would meet me at my house to discuss something, I told him I would try and be there as soon as I have dropped a package of photos for mother.

_I'll do it for you._ He said and he left no room for arguments as I handed the package to him and left.

A few minutes later I arrived home to find Edward waiting on my door step. I was excited that he was now speaking to me again. When I got to the steps and I was about to start asking him what was wrong the past week when I noticed that his Volvo wasn't in sight, it meant one thing he wasn't staying long… I looked back at Edward and saw that his face was blank of emotion. When I saw that he made no move to say anything at all I started to feel anger bubbling with in me, and was about to speak when he got up, took my hand and started pulling in the direction of the forest "**_where he told me countless times to stay out of for my own safety_**" my mind supplied when I registered where we were going.

**(Bella BOLD**_, Edward italics_**)**

**"****Edward where are we going?"**

_"__For a walk, now come on"_

**"****In the woods!? You told me to stay away from there that it wasn't safe."**

_"__I know what I said"_ his voice now taking on a hard tone. "_Just come we will be there soon_"

As we walked "**_more like Jogged_**" my mind supplied. I started to let my mind wonder on everything that happened since I came to forks. How my life had changed drastically this was never who I was before. In Phoenix I used to want to solve crimes and help the police, Charlie and Mycroft really did a number on me my mom always said. Mycroft used to tell me about all the mysterious things that happened in London and how his brother also solves mysteries but Mycroft never told me his brother's name just how much of a pain in the ass he was and that he hardly ever showed emotion.

If Mycroft saw me now acting as if I was so weak and always dependant on someone head would have a fit considering that him and my farther trained me and taught me all they know about fighting crime and solving mysteries and crimes. After I thought about all this and decided that I was going to change back to who I was before coming here I thought back to the situation at hand, keeping in mind the fact that we are still walking! I started to get worried about what Edward wanted to talk about and before I knew it we had come to a stop and my face was met with a very hard and cold\d surface forcing me to stop and fall on the forest floor. As I was getting myself up (no thanks to Edward) it occurred to me just how far we had 'walked' and how tight his grip on my hand was as it was now throbbing and a brilliant shade of red.

He now took on a cold mask and his usually liquid topaz eyes were now clod and solid not daring to show any type of emotion. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. He finally turned and looked into my eyes his word where harsh and clod as he spoke.

_"__We are leaving Bella" _I was shocked I didn't think we would be leaving so soon, my thoughts where stopped as he continued "_we can't stay any longer, people are starting to get suspicious. Carlisle is claiming to be thirty two. We have to go."_

"**Oh, ok …um I'm sure we** **could come up with something to tell Charlie, like an early acceptant or something. I mean it is a bit short notice but…" ****_it was then that it dawned on me what he was actually saying but even as I was thinking it I was hoping that I was wrong, but I asked anyway._**

**_"_****When you say we you mean…"**

_"__I mean me and my family Bella. We can't stay in forks any longer it's not safe for us or for you will be better without us in your life"_

With every word he said my vision started to get blurry and I was trying my hardest to keep my tears at bay.

**"****I'll come with you…"**

"_No it's too dangerous for me to be in your life"_

**"****But you promised, you promised that you would stay…"**

_"__I promised I would stay as long as it was what was best for you. Which it obviously isn't any more. I don't want you to come, Bella. I'm tired of pretending to be something g that I'm not, I'm not HUMAN… you were just a toy for me and my family. "_

It was from those very words that I realised that they we all gone Esmen, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. They had all left earlier that week I can't believe they all left without saying good bye. But I was determined not to show him as if my heart was being ripped out.

**"****Well if that is what you want"**

_"__It is, but Bella promise me one thing please stay out of trouble for Charlie's sake."_

**"****I promise…"**

_"__in return I promise that you won't hear from me ever again… good bye Bella."_

With that he turned and was gone before I had uttered another word. I was still numb from all the pain that was is my chest I didn't even realise how dark it had gotten, nor that was it raining. I didn't even notice when I began to cry. I had now sank down to the forest floor and curled myself into a tight ball. Trying to keep the harsh world out.

After a few more minutes or hours (I was unable to tell) I heard faint voices in the distance calling out my name. As I un-tucked my head from its play in my arms. What I saw would have made me scream if I had not b4een so good with dealing with the supernatural. There in front of me were three of the largest wolfs I have ever seen. They had not noticed that I was staring at them, but what shocked me even further was that one of them changes into a human right before my eyes. The man was dark skin he had short cropped black hair and was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans I recognised him as Sam Uley from the Rez. He had yet to turn around but as he was about to one of the others let out a whine. He then turned back 9nto the giant black wolf and proceeded to talk (I think) to the other wolfs. That was when I heard more people coming closer to our location. I stood up with a little help from a nearby tree and started towards the wolfs. When 9i was close enough I spoke to them.

"You** have to leave people will see you and they will want to kill you for the 'animal' attacks that have been happening". ** They all just stared at me so I repeated myself a little more forcefully. I then turned to the black wolf. "Your secret is safe with me I will not tell a soul about what you are Sam. But I do suggest that you keep an eye out next time you phase". They all stood stock still before once again Sam phase back.

He told me that he was here to help my father look for me. I had hurt myself really bad on the trip here so he picked me up turned to the other wolfs and told them to leave and stay hidden. On the way back he told me about the legends and asked more than once if I had been hurt. To which my replay was no. as we neared the forest edge I realised just how late it was and just how worried my farther had been. When we came into v8iew fully we were swarmed by people my dad being one of them. He took me from Sam's arms and took me inside where I blacked out from exhaustion.

It has now been four weeks since that day in the woods, since they left. Today wads the day that I was determined to change back to my old self. The person I used to be before I came here to forks. I had gotten up early. Made breakfast for Charlie and went back to my room. I gathered all the things that had belonged to the Cullen's and put them in a box. I went back down the steps and was about to eat my own breakfast and head out side to my truck son I could burn these horrid reminders when n there was a knock on the door. I dropped the box on the couch and went to see who would be her at 08:00 on a Saturday morning. As I opened the door to see who it was I stood there dumbstruck. At the door was the one the only…

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Finally the first chapter finished and up. It took a while to do but I got it finished. Who could be the mystery person at the door please read to find out. sorry if it was a short chapter and went pretty fast but I really cant stand it when Bella has no back bone so I decided to make her zombie time a little shorter and I promise if you want I will make the chapters longer in future**

**Bella- cant I say it please **

**Simie- no I wrote it I should get to say it**

**Bella - comes on please 'puppy eyes'**

**Simie- not they eyes…fine you can say it**

**Bella- yay. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**_Chapter 2 is now up and ready to read...thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favourite my story it is greatly appreciated._**

**_Mycroft- Simie sweetheart are you not forgetting something._**

**_Simie- pfft what no "_**_eyes dart around the room__**" of course I haven't forgotten something. "**__Plays with fingers__**"**_

**_Sherlock now simie we both know that you aren't telling the truth, considering that you are failing to meet our eyes and are fiddling with your fingers. _**_"Raises eyebrow__**"**_

**_Simie- fine, fine no need to gang up on me... "_**_Pouts__**" I do not own anything but the plot everything else belongs to **_**STEPHINIE MEYER AND SIR AUTHUR CONAN DOYLE. Are you happy now?**

**Mycroft and Sherlock quite happy. Thank you**

**Simie-yeah, yeah on with the story**

**_Charter 2: The Plan..._**

_Previously:_ _It has now been four weeks since that day in the woods since they left. Today was the day that I was determined to change back to my old self. The person I used to be before I came here to Forks. I had gotten up early, made breakfast for Charlie and went back to my room. I gathered all the things that had belonged to the Cullen's and put them in a box. I went back down the steps and was about to eat my breakfast and head outside to my truck so I could burn these horrid reminders when there was a knock on the door. I dropped the box on the couch and went to see who would be there at 08:00 on a Saturday morning. As I opened the door to see who it was, I stood there, dumbstruck. At the door was the one the only…_

**_Bella's POV_**

**_(Bella_**_, Mycroft_, **Charlie**, **_{Bella's thoughts})_**

Mycroft Holmes. I can't believe my eyes, he was really standing in front of me. The last time I saw him was when he was leaving to go back to London to help with his brother (whom he had said was already a handful). Now here he was, 5 years later, and he has not changed one bit_. _

_From his dark brown, almost black hair, on top of his oval face, lean-build, pale complexion. He had on a red tie, white shirt, blue pin-strip suit, black __**BOSS leather moccasin 'Mottio' (A.N I do not know what type of shoes he actually wears, so I just gave him these. They seem like something he would wear.) **__but his most striking features were, his grey-blue eyes, that at times could look so cold they make you shiver and freeze, but at others they could send you a message that said "__**you can come and talk to me if you wish**__". His overall look was completed by his trusty blue umbrella that he took everywhere with him for as long as I can remember. (Like for example there was this one time when it was storming really badly and a flash of lightning woke me up with a scream, and he thought we were being burgled, he came in just his boxers wielding his umbrella as if it were a sword, looking like a grade A mad man, which scared me even more.)_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a short, gruff cough. I looked back up at Mycroft and waited for him to speak.

"_So what's this now? __**{His British accent showing thickly}**__To old to give your uncle Mycroft a hug?" he _asked with a pout. I stood there in utter shock, I couldn't move, no less respond to what he was saying. After what felt like hours of standing in silence, he still had that pout on his face; I shook my head and jumped into his open arms giving him a huge hug. He returned it with his own bone crushing hug, that would put Em...Emmets hugs to shame. After a few more minutes, Mycroft set me down, and then I did the last thing that he would have expected... I started yelling at him.

**"WHAT IN HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!** **YOU LEFT FOUR YEARS AGO! AND YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP NOW OUT OF THE BLUE! AFTER FOUR YEARS OF NO CONTACT WHAT SO EVER YOU SHOW UP AT MY DOOR STEP... AND ANOTHER THING..."**

Before I could continue my rant Mycroft obviously having heard enough for one day put his hand over, as I contused to scream profanities into Mycroft's big warm hand. He then proceeded to chaste me on my behaviour.

_"Now Isa, there is no need to shout. I thought I taught you better than that. 'A good detective is always quiet' and to always expect the unexpected."_

I was about to start my rant all over again, when I heard a noise behind me. Mycroft and I both turn around, my previous rant forgotten. There falling down the stairs, in nothing but boxers his hair a wild mess from sleep , half his moustache was missing which led me to believe that last night he was too tired to complete his routine ,**_(Charlie has been trying to make a deal with me saying that he will shave his moustache if I go back to being normal. I think that he thought if he did his side first, then I would change quicker) _**was Charlie. When he reached the ground floor, he jumped up.

"**Who is at the door Bells?" **

Ready for action with his shotgun in hand, ready and pointing at the door. After a few minutes, he realized that it was someone who we both knew and liked/wanted to see.

**"Dad how much did you hear from me?"**

**"****Just the end of your rant Bells. What's going on? Is HE back?!**

Struggling to find my voice through the excitement and anger I am feeling. I do the only thing that I can think of. I open the door completely. His eyes widen and he takes in a surprised breath and releases it.

**"Mycroft ****...****I um wasn't expecting you to come so soon. I thought it would at least a day or two to get here you didn't have to come just after I called you know?"**

I heard Mycroft chuckle at Charlie's accusation.

_"Well Charles as soon as we finished our little 'chat' concerning my niece I thought it was important for me to be here as soon as possible. And frankly, I had had enough of my brother's doom and gloom mood, in my opinion I knew that woman was no good for him but he just didn't listen, and now he is in a miserable state of mind" _

I could not believe that they were talking to each other, as if I wasn't there. Oh, no I was having any of that!

**"YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS COMING AND YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! ARE YOU BOTH IN A CLUB? THE 'LETS NOT TELL ISABELLA ANYTHING; SHE CAN JUST GET A SUPRISE CULB! (**By now I was not yelling, I was far past that, now I was screaming at them**) DO YOU BOTH REMEMBER THE LAST TIME NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING OR SHALL I REMIND YOU...Hmm?(**they did not answer, so I took that as a yes**) WELL SINCE YOU ARE BOTH SO QUIET I SHALL REMIND YOU. IT WAS THE TIME BEFORE MY 14****TH**** BIRTHDAY AND YOU DECIDED..." **

again my rant was cut short by Mycroft's hand clamping over my mouth but this time, I was having none of that, I was to irritated by the both of them that I did he only thing that could to get him to let go...**_I bit his hand_**... I smirked as he gave a yelp of surprise.

_"Shit Charles, your daughter sure is a little spit fire isn't she? Bloody hell I will never understand why you wouldn't let me take her back to London with me, it would have been fun to let her loose on my brother"_

I looked back at Mycroft with my brow raised and said something that he always says to me...

**"Weren't expecting that, now were ya?"**

He chuckled and looked at me, pride shone in his eyes "_bloody hell darling, maybe we taught you to well. Great job surprising uncle Crofty." _I giggled at his mention of my old horrible nickname for him before replying. **"You certainly have taught me a lot, uncle croft."**

Charlie decided that he was going to make his presence known before we could continue our little batter.** "Well as entertaining as this is, I do think that it is time to have our breakfast do you not? (**When no one spoke, he continued.) **Isabella, darling would you please be a dear and fix up some breakfast for your uncle and I? ****He said in a horrible British accent. **It took all I had in me not to burst out laughing right then and there, all I could do was nod my head and turn to the kitchen. Before they were out of hearing range, I heard Mycroft whisper to Charlie _"we will discuss the plan later" _

I didn't hear Charlie respond so I assumed that he was nodding. What plan were they talking about and does it include me?

**CLIFF HANGER...**

**Watson- please May I say it**

**Simie- no Watson, because you haven't come into the story yet.**

**Watson- but Sherlock said stuff "**pouts**"**

**Simie- fine you can say it.**

**Watson-"**grins wildly**" thank you madam. Please if you would be so, kind as to review that would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been busy studying and writing tests. Yesterday was the first time in a while I will try and update as soon as possible. I have also adopted a story so I will try and post everything as soon as I can. That's for the reviews and following and favoriting my story. =]. **


End file.
